


start your revolution (I'll see you at the reunion)

by dre_deckerstvr, livlliss



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar breakdown, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Chloe Decker, what would happen when Lucifer comes back from hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlliss/pseuds/livlliss
Summary: Basically this started from an idea on twitter and we kept developing it into a whole three chapter (and hopefully more) story. All about things that we thought would be nice/cool on s5. If you want anything added you can suggest on the comments!!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	1. Lucifer coming back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twitter followers and oomfs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twitter+followers+and+oomfs).



> TW// Glass breaking, breakdowns and pain screaming. We'll be seeing Lucifer in major pain. Things will get better though I promise

Lucifer felt his feet hit the ground of his penthouse balcony. His suit was destroyed, his wings were covered in ash. Yet he felt... empty. Lucifer flexed his shoulder blades and his wings disappeared into his back, he felt the ash inside his skin and that made his face scrunch up in disgust. Lucifer walked through his penthouse and saw that it changed, someone must've been here. He saw some stuff that was Chloe's so it surely must mean she was here after he left. He strolled to his bedroom and saw the unmade bed that definitely smelled like Chloe. Oh how did he miss that special scent. 

Lucifer's face was expressionless though. He walked inside his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell, no pun intended. Lucifer's train of thought came to a halt as he went to the shower and turned on the water, stepping inside and feeling the water drench his clothes. Washing all the ash and soot from his clothing and yet he felt disgusting. He was on autopilot and not doing anything, just standing and thinking. After a while of trying to wash off the horrendous feeling of being in hell, he broke down. Lucifer cried and yelled. He leaned his back against the wall of the shower and sunk down to the bottom and let the water hit him. He looked up and thought of all the pain and torment he endured in his life. Sucking him dry until he couldn't breathe. His sobs were violent and he couldn't tell the water or his tears apart, his feelings drowning him out. 

He pulled at his hair in frustration, feeling the pain of his life in hell, his fall, and the rebellion kicking him all at once. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't pick up the broken pieces that he was desperately trying to put himself back to, to keep something together at least for his sanity. He didn't even hear the door of his bathroom open as he just sat there and cried. Chloe walked into the bathroom, awe struck he was back. She couldn't move as he watched him scream and cry in pain. She didn't dare to move, just watched. Lucifer kicked the glass of the shower cubical and it broke, feeling blood drip from his ankles as shards of glass cut him but he didn't care. He saw the water washing away the blood from his ankle as he puts his arms around his stomach and gasped for air between his sobs. It was then when he realized he shouldn't be able to bleed. And he felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest at the thought that Chloe might be close. But since he was still so washed over his own pain and thoughts, he didn't notice she was as close as a few steps away.

Chloe approached the shower and crouched down to his level and opened the broken glass door. She saw the way he was in so much pain and she let out tears of her own, feeling the pain he feels. Only she knew she’d never understand it fully, she still wanted to be there for him. Knowing that despite not being able to even comprehend what he was feeling, having someone to hold you would do just fine. She reached up and turned off the water yet he was still sobbing. Now that the water was no longer running, he could finally determine which was water and which was his own tears, feeling the warm strips of liquid fall from his cheeks. She crawled inside the shower, careful not to sit or stand on any of the broken glass shards. She sat in front to him, only to bring him closer for a hug. He hesitated for a bit, his body being too tense to be able to be moved so easily. But that was until he started to calm down when he heard her soft whispers and gentle words, telling him everything would be alright. His head was laying on her chest, hearing her heartbeat and feeling the way her chest rose and fell with every breath. Chloe teared up at the joy of having him back but seeing him in so much pain. She knew he wasn't the same Lucifer from before. This was a more vulnerable side of him, probably the most vulnerable she has seen him in. Last time she ever saw him anywhere near as broken as this was the time she found out about his scars. She felt her clothes and body get damp but she didn't care. He needed her. More than ever he needed this type of comfort, the type that brings you back to a better place. He needed the type of comfort that made him realize everything was better now, that all the suffering was finally over. And no one else gave him that type of comfort, only Chloe did. And she knew that. 

A few hours had passed and Chloe had started to prune, and if she was feeling like this it meant Lucifer was worse. She hated the idea of having to let go of Lucifer but she stood up and carefully got out, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and grabbing a towel. Lucifer was still a bit off, his mind elsewhere, spacing out. He only turned his sight over to Chloe when he felt his vision get blocked, a towel being placed on his head and someone nudging his side and being told to stand up. He breathed out and slowly rose up to his feet. Chloe quietly started unbuttoning his damaged suit piece and tried to think of this in the most genuine way, there was no room for her to feel awkward or flustered, she was here to help him get back on his feet and later they could discuss anything that was troubling her thoughts. He didn't really stop her, he trusted her more than he trusted anyone else, so he knew that even if he was beyond space in his head, she wouldn't do anything to him that could make him go back into that awful meltdown he had. She only dried off his hair and let everything else dry naturally. She wanted to go all mother on him and get him undressed and re-dress him herself but she felt like she wasn't the one to do that, of course if she did Lucifer wouldn't have minded but in her head she thought that wasn't her place. She only left him for a few seconds to bring brand new clean clothes and set them on the sink counter for him to get dressed himself, walking to the door to close it and turning back to him, seeing he had not moved an inch since she had dried off his head. Chloe went back into the room and saw him staring into oblivion. She sighed and pain washed over her face, hesitating whether to bring him back into a hug or simply cupping his face and forcing his mind back to earth. She decided against both and only slowly approached him and bent down to where his sight was, making his eyes meet hers. She gave him a soft warm smile, her brows still a bit furrowed from the slight confusion and worry. His expression changed, it being completely blank to a more tender one. She could still sense he wasn't finished from being like this, but at least he had finally looked into her eyes. She stood straight again, his eyes following her every move now, and she coughed a bit, preparing her voice. 

“I’ll leave these here-” she pointed at the clothes “-And I’ll go so you can change. I won't leave yet, unless you want me to” she softly said, her voice filling the room. He let out a small breath from his nose and turned to the clothes, not saying anything. She nodded at that and started stepping back and turning to leave until Lucifer finally spoke “Listen-” he started, Chloe immediately turning to him with hope in her face. “Yeah?” She answered. “I’m sorry y-” he began but Chloe interrupted him “No no, don’t be sorry.” She assured him, Lucifer once again looking at her and meeting her gaze. “Very well then, thank you” he said, his lips curving for a sec into a smile but quickly fading as he turned away. Chloe didn't think much of it, knowing that all of this was going to take some progress. She smiled at herself for a second and walked out, closing the door. “Don’t take too long! You’re lucky I wasn't allowed at work today” she shouted out, a mindless joke coming out of her to ease the tension that there had been. Lucifer appreciated it, reminding him once again he finally wasn't stuck in the most traumatic place invented. 

Once Chloe was finally alone, she let out a gasp she had been holding onto. She didn't know if she was starting to cry because Lucifer was back, after months of her thinking the day would never come. Or if it was the overwhelming feeling that things had surely changed. Maybe Lucifer looked the same, but did he feel the same? What if he had thought he’d never come back and moved on? Should she have moved on? What if he didn't trust her anymore with his troubles, even worse, will there be more devil issues? Months had passed and she still didn't fully understand all the celestial stuff. Is this the right time to ask? She didn't know. Before her questions could eat her up, Lucifer had come out of his room, fixing his cufflinks. The suit did him well but he still looked a bit disheveled, it seemed like hell didn't have any razor brands because his beard had grown quite a lot, even more than she had ever seen it before. She didn't complain though, it fit him. 

Lucifer flashed her a quick smile as he strolled over to his bar and grabbed himself a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Chloe watched as his hands were shaking when he poured the glass but she was on the other side of the room when he finished pouring it. He picked up the glass of whiskey and brought it to his lips, tasting the first drop of the amber liquid. The liquid burned the back of his throat as he emptied the glass. The taste lingering on his tongue when he sat the glass down on the bar again. Chloe felt pity for him, even though he tried to silently assure her, she knew he needed someone to talk to. Lucifer was about to pour another glass when she spoke up. "Lucifer?" She saw him come to a halt and brought his attention to her from across the room. 

“Can we… talk?” Chloe spoke up, walking up to the piano and only standing next to it, not wanting to stand too close to Lucifer and overwhelm him. Lucifer took a deep breath and sighed, nodding and pouring the drink in the glass quickly and walking over to said piano, sitting on the stool. He placed down the lowball shaped glass onto the piano top. Chloe remained where she was and breathed in before speaking. “I know you must be going through a bit but… are you going back?” She asked, seriously looking at him. Worry washing over her again. Lucifer looked at her like she had the said most ridiculous thing ever, scoffing softly “Absolutely not. Next time, and there won't be a next time, I’d have to be dragged down there by Dad’s very own hands.” He said, bringing the whiskey filled glass to him to sip the alcohol substance. Chloe felt how her shoulders relaxed, a heavy feeling being lifted off her. She smiled and slowly walked closer to him, standing one step away from him “Does that mean you’re staying?” She asked. She knew that question was stupid, of course that's what he meant. But she needed to hear him say it. It was the only way she’d know it was official. Lucifer looked up at her, taking a second to finally appreciate her. He turned his sight elsewhere and nodded “Yes, that's what I mean. And I’m hoping there isn't any more celestial problems. I’m growing quite tired of them” he said, honest as ever. 

Chloe clapped her hands together, fiddling with her fingers and finally sitting next to him on the piano stool. She opened her mouth to say something else but only turned to look at him, her mind still not adjusting to the fact that he, in fact, was back. He really was sitting next to her, drinking his signature whiskey. He really was there, looking as beautiful as ever. She felt her worry wash away as he offered a gaze at her, seeing her in more detail. His mind started running at all the little details he could pick up by just staring at her from this close. Chloe was also doing the same but there weren't any big changes on him. Other than his facial hair being a lot more noticeable than ever. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, signs of sleep deprivation. He could see her hair had changed, had she cut it? Had her roots grown more into her original hair color? He could see wrinkles on her eyes, signs of stress. He could've been in hell, but she was in her own type of hell without him. He might've suffered doing the thing he hated the most, but she had been suffering from not being able to see the one she loved the most. 

They both knew that this wasn't the time to start making out breathlessly, but they did appreciate the closure both were getting. Maybe it wasn't the time to bring the whole “I love you” topic, they could do that later. Now, now was the moment to just sit in silence, have each other, listen to each other’s breaths. Lucifer placed his hand on the piano and started softly playing a recognizable tune, Chloe looking down at his hands and then back up at him with a smile on her face. “I know, I don't want to over write our memories but..” he spoke up, the beginning of heart and soul slowly playing. For a second he thought Chloe might’ve been upset since she didn't play along until he heard the high pitched keys play, him turning to her and seeing her focusing on the keys and then meeting eyes with him, both a bit rough on the edges from all the emotions they just went through, but peace blooming inside both of them. 

Lucifer looked down at Chloe's lips and back at her eyes. He then noticed her do the same. Being this close to her was probably the one thing he missed the most. Looking into her unique blueish eyes, seeing the way her brows would furrow every time she was worried or concerned. He didn't think this might be the right time to do anything drastic but he saw her leaning in slightly and that gave him the feeling she had the same thought as he did. Her lips were parted and she was trying to make sure that this was what he wanted. Of course that's what he wanted, but both were hesitant. Lucifer started to close the space between them, tension arising and heartbeats growing louder. But that was until Chloe pulled back. Lucifer looked at her in confusion, trying to decide if she thought it was a mistake.


	2. Tracy's Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically here we see Lucifer and Chloe back at their crime solving selves! But... what if the reason for this particular murder... was due to a celestial being???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many interrogation scenes here but I promise chap 3 will have more cute moments!! We kind of got carried away with this case. Enjoy!

Chloe looked at her hands and bit her lip, not being able to make eye contact with him again. Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to see her face, but she looked away even more. “Is everything alright, Detec-” he started and Chloe shook her head, making Lucifer lean back a bit more and fix himself on the stool, now sitting more directly at her. 

"I-I just… is this alright?” Chloe asked, still not making eye contact. “I mean- you just broke down in your shower and came back from- from whatever type of horrible situation you were and- just minutes ago you couldn't even look at me and-” she kept talking, Lucifer not wanting to interrupt her so he just let her, though his expressions kept growing upset, understanding why she felt like this and wishing things weren't like this. Maybe she was right. “I just- is this the right time?” She finished, finally looking up at him. Lucifer stared at her eyes, trying to find words in her gaze but not being able to form a sentence. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, sighing. “I don’t want to make things worse” she added. 

Lucifer finally thought of something and leaned close to her, but not too close. “Det- Chloe. I assure you that… yes this might not be the best moment but.. I think that I’m alright- better even. I’m not there anymore and you’ve helped me realize it. And..” he took in a sharp breath “There is nothing you could do to make me feel any worse than any punishment from hell. Other than not being with me” he said, offering Chloe one of his very reserved genuine smiles. Chloe smiled back, placing her hand on his cheek and leaning in, putting their foreheads together. She had closed her eyes as soon as their skins touched, but Lucifer kept looking at her, realizing that this is what heaven truly feels like. He always thought that his siblings were overreacting when they said the silver city offered the best kind of feelings when he never actually felt anything but stress and struggles, but this moment right here, made him think that maybe it's not a feeling the silver city has, it's a feeling you begin to experience when true happiness arises in you. 

A few days passed after Lucifer and Chloe had their moment in the penthouse. Chloe was finally back at the precinct once again. She was working on some paperwork when her mind drifted to her and Lucifer together at the piano. Chloe smiled at the thought of them, no interruptions, no phone calls, just the two of them alone. She was glad he was back and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon, her anxiety finally being turned down a notch. She told him to have some time to himself and catch up on what he had missed from when he was gone. Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when Ella approached her desk. Ella was smiling and wearing a t-shirt that said “Avocadon’t stop smiling" and it had two Avacodos on it with one smiling and the other frowning.

Ella was holding some manilla folders in her hands that were sure to be some forensic reports. "What's up Decker? Did you have a good night's sleep?" Ella asked while she lifted her eyebrows. Chloe laughed and shook her head and noticed the forensic scientist fake her sadness. Sometimes, little things with Ella just cheered Chloe, she knew her that well by now. Especially when Lucifer was gone for all those months. Chloe pulled her attention back to Ella again as she spoke again. "So do you want to do a tribe night with the girls later this week? Something to look forward to?" Ella asked as she waited anxiously for her response. Ella bobbing her body up and down like she needed to go to the bathroom. "I mean why not? That would be fun!" Chloe said and Ella jumped up in the air, almost losing her folders mid jump and she smiled at Chloe. She brought her in for a hug and trotted back to her lab. "Thanks Chloe!" Ella yelled before the door shut, ending the conversation on a high note. 

All this time Ella had been trying to convince Chloe to go out, but she’d either not show up to the precinct or she would say she already had plans with Trixie, all of them clean excuses from the real reason she was busy, which was her going every day to Lucifer’s penthouse. She was also quite the bad liar, no one ever bought her excuses, but they didn't interlude either. So hearing that she was actually going was a huge success for Ella. Chloe was about to drown herself in paperwork before she saw a familiar set of shoes stop next to her. She looked up and saw it was Lucifer. Standing in all of his glory. He had shaved his beard, only leaving the signature stubble he always had and he seemed like he was back to his normal self. 

"Ah, Detective! Any new murderers for us to catch?" Lucifer grabbed a chair from behind him and guided it over to the right side of Chloe. She didn't say a word, her mouth was hung open slightly and staring at him for a little longer than necessary. "Lucifer what- why are you back so soon? I gave you the entire week off!" Chloe slouched in her chair as Lucifer cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well if I'm being honest, I couldn't stay away from you that long Detective! But besides, I missed working so I decided to come back." Lucifer gave Chloe one of his charming smiles as she gave one of her signature eye rolls. Yep. Back to being partners in no time. Chloe huffed and gave him a stern look, secretly loving that he was back to being himself. She sighed and fixed some papers. “Unfortunately, no, there aren't any new cases. Just some old paperwork I didn't finish filing” she explained, Lucifer being taken off guard. “Didn't finish? That's quite off character of you, Detective” he expressed, Chloe laughing sarcastically “Right, I know. But news flash, I wasn't allowed back into the precinct until a few days ago” she said, hoping he didn't ask why but also wanting to talk about why. He was about to ask her the very question when they both heard a loud gasp. 

“Lucifer?! Oh! My! Gosh!!! Is it really you??” Ella shouted, rushing over to Lucifer and standing in front of him. “Where have you been you big meanie!?” She scolded him, gently pushing his sides. Lucifer chuckled and sighed “I had some business to attend to but- Everything is back to normal now” he excused himself. When he said that, he started thinking if people would ask Chloe about him and what would Chloe say. He’d surely ask her that later. But Ella was quick enough to jump in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “Business?! For six months?? Were you selling Lux or something? Actually- you’re not, right?” Ella kept asking, wanting to know so much. “No-” he said, holding his hands up in defense “I’m not selling Lux. But- it’s a bit personal, alright?” He explained, trying to make her understand that he didn't really want to get into detail. Ella leaned back and nodded “Oh, I get it! It’s fine. I’m glad you’re back! And Chloe too, I missed you two” she said, and right when she said that her eyes widened “Wait a minute. You two had been missing around the same time…” she said, looking at them in a teasing way and Chloe went from putting away files to turning quickly to Ella with her cheeks flushed “Ella- no! That's- no. I was not anywhere- no?!” She couldn't explain but she also was at loss of words there. Ella laughed and shook her head “I’m just teasing!! Though I still think it's quite the coincidence…” Ella added and laughed more, Lucifer only laughed along and shook his head.

“As much as I would've loved having the Detective by my side in those times, I’m also glad she wasn't” he said, turning to Chloe for a second and then back at Ella. “Aah, gotcha. Well- if I get any cases I’ll come to you” she said, walking off yet again. Lucifer released a breath he didn't know he held in and saw Chloe do the same. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to her again. Chloe and Lucifer talked for a little bit about random nonsense that's going on in the world. They also talked about the cases she solved when he wasn't there, Lucifer's smile faded at that but quickly perked up at the mention of Trixie. Chloe talked about Trixie now being in junior high, her academics is going well and she said that Trixie started learning the piano. Lucifer's heart warmed up that Trixie was doing something that he loved as well, he thought about him teaching her some different songs that he learned over the years and to always know the greats like Freddie Mercury, Elvis, Elton John, and Billie Joel.

Everything seemed too perfect so when he heard someone stomping over, he knew this couldn't be a dream. “Lucifer!!” He heard, he turned and he could swear his heart skipped in fear “I’m gonna rip your face off!!” She said, taking out one of her demon knives. “Mazikeen!” Lucifer said, standing up and putting his hands up “Where the hell were you??” She asked, pointing her knife at him “Ironic, it has to do with hell” he said, chuckling but deep inside it hurt to admit that. “Oh so you went back and didn't tell me?? Am I on your team still?” She said, still angry at Lucifer. He was about to explain further when Dan walked in, his phone in hand “Guys, we got a new case” he said, his expression nonchalant until he noticed Lucifer was there. He gasped and looked shocked. Maze backed up and glared at Lucifer “We’ll talk later” she said and walked off. Chloe stood up and grabbed her stuff “Alright, send me the address” she said quickly and started walking off, Lucifer right behind her until Dan spoke up “Hold on, Lucifer, I-” he started but Chloe shouted “Come on Lucifer!” Lucifer turned to Daniel but rushed over to Chloe, Dan standing there and cursing under his breath, rushing over as well. 

They arrived at the crime scene and it all looked like any other crime scene. Big house, corpse in the living room, crime scene tape everywhere. It made Lucifer feel back to normal. 

“Alright, Ella, what do we got?” Chloe asked, holding her notepad ready to write in it. 

“Blunt force trauma to the head, must’ve been something hard and long.” She said and Lucifer chuckled, ready to make a sexual joke and Chloe looked up at him and gave him a “are you serious” look. Lucifer smiled cheekily and shook his head. “What else?” Chloe asked. “The murder weapon isn't anywhere to be found and the victim’s name is Tracy Williams, she was twenty one (21), on her third year of college” Ella explained, Chloe writing down the details and then putting away her notepad to bend down and take a closer look at the victim. Ella started taking pictures and Lucifer walked around the room, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. “It appears Tracy had a roommate of sorts'' Lucifer said, making both Chloe and Ella look up “What makes you think that?” Ella asked, and Lucifer pointed at the school bags next to the kitchen counter, meaning either Tracy had two school bags or someone else had been there/ lived there.

Chloe looked over at the bags and stood up again “Who found the body?” She asked. Ella pointed outside to a girl crying and being comforted by some of the cops who had arrived at the scene. Chloe walked over and Lucifer followed behind.

“Tell me, what's your relationship with the victim?” Chloe asked the girl, her cleaning her face and sniffing. “We used to take most of our uni classes together. We were supposed to finish our bio project today but…” she started and began crying again, making Lucifer scoff and look away. Chloe elbowed his side and started speaking again. “Alright so you two were friends?” Chloe asked and the girl nodded. “Alright, would you mind coming down to the station to give a statement?” She asked and the girl nodded once again. 

They made it back to the precinct, Lucifer and Chloe sitting down in front of the girl in the interrogation room. “Where were you at the time of the murder?” Chloe asked, preparing her notes to write down the girl’s answer. “I was at the university’s library. We had come to a deal that I’d get the information and she’d put things together. She had texted me to meet her at her house and so I did. But when I arrived… she was on the floor already dead” the girl explained, Lucifer looked at Chloe and back at the girl “So you didn't murder her?” He asked and the girl shook her head violently “What!? No! I could never! She had been helping me get through my classes, I could never kill her!” She explained and Lucifer nodded “So you were using her?” He asked and Chloe turned to him, looking at him sternly. “No! She was helping me. She noticed I wasn't doing too well and offered to help me. With this project I was sure to get a good grade” the girl said, looking bumped out. Chloe looked at her with reassuring eyes “It’ll be alright. I’m sure you’ll get a great grade nonetheless, ok? Just for now, we need to catch whoever did this” she said and the girl nodded “thank you, detectives” she said and relaxed. Lucifer looked between the two and couldn't shake off the fact that Chloe was still amazing at calming people down. It reminded him of how gentle she was with him as well when she found him in the shower. 

Chloe and Lucifer left the room and went back to her desk to try and figure out who would have killed Tracy. Chloe sat down in her chair in defeat and put her head in her hands. She huffed in frustration at who they were really trying to look for. All of a sudden she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and Lucifer speaking. "Detective, we will find whoever killed this girl and we will punish them. And yes I mean by the L.A.P.D’s rules and not mine." Chloe looked at Lucifer and gave him a sympathetic smile as she pulled her hands away to grab Tracy’s file. Chloe felt Lucifer lean in towards her to get a better look at the file and something in Chloe's head popped up. "Hey didn't you say that Tracy had a roommate?" Chloe asked and looked at Lucifer. He nodded, humming in response while still trying to dissect the case. Chloe concentrated on all the ideas she could come up with and flipped through them as fast as she could to see if there would be a way to contact the roommate. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ella approached them and said to meet in the conference room.

The duo followed Ella into the conference room and sat down in the first two chairs that were closest to the TV screen. Ella was standing up and starting on how the victim had a Facebook profile and she took some pictures at a party. Soon after they started, Dan walked in and nodded to all of them and sat next to Lucifer. "So, this picture was taken of Tracy and another woman about a few hours before her time of death. And as mentioned earlier at the crime scene, Lucifer said that she had a roommate and I would guess that this would be her." Ella pointed at the woman next to Tracy with a pen. Lucifer stared at the girl and nodded “Yes, that does look like the girl I saw on the picture frames on the walls” Lucifer said, proving this truly was her roommate. Chloe was happy they got some information about who the mystery roommate is. "Ella, could you see if Tracy tagged her in any of the photos at the party or before so we could get a name?" Chloe asked and Ella nodded. "Was already on that-" Ella said as she pulled up another tab with the roommate's Facebook profile. "-so this is Rachael Simmons. She is twenty one (21) and goes to the same college Tracy does as well." Lucifer could tell the gears were turning in Chloe's mind and his body warmed at the sight of Chloe being focused on her job. Wow he missed this so much. His thoughts were interrupted when Dan tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Lucifer, could we uh- talk in private somewhere later after this?" He said but before Lucifer couldn’t pronounce a word, he was being swept off his feet as Chloe dragged him outside the room and on their way to find Tracy’s roommate. 

The crime fighting duo found Rachael working at her job at a local coffee shop. Lucifer opened the door for Chloe and flashed her a quick smile. Chloe returned it and walked past him, brushing her shoulder against his as she went in. Both of their noses were invaded by the smell of coffee beans as they walked in and the coffee was being freshly brewed. Lucky for them, the store was almost empty, so they could speak with the roommate without causing any trouble with any customers. Lucifer and Chloe approached Rachael as she was working the register. "Hello! What can I get you two?" She held a plastic cup in her hand and a sharpie as she was ready to write. Before Chloe spoke up, Lucifer interjected. "Hello, can I get a Caramel Frappuccino and an explanation of why you killed your roommate?" Rachael's face turned pale as the smile was washed away by panic and Chloe rolled her eyes. She flashed her badge at Rachael and said "L.A.P.D. we would like to talk to you about the murder of Tracy Williams.” 

They all arrived at the precinct and Chloe went inside the interrogation room, Lucifer staying behind the glass to watch Chloe. He wanted to go in but after the little funny stunt he pulled, Chloe didn't want him joking around so she told him to stay outside. Chloe sat in the empty chair that was across from Rachael. She saw her mascara being ruined as she was crying and trying to wipe the tears away but without tissues, it was easy to mess up her makeup. Chloe opened the file and spoke up to her. "Rachael, how long have you and Tracy been roommates?" Rachael sniffled as she sat more upright in her chair, trying to compose herself to answer Chloe's question. "We’ve been roommates for about two years now." Lucifer was looking at Rachael from behind the glass and found it funny that this felt all too familiar. 

Soon he heard the door open into the room, Lucifer turned around and saw it was Dan. Lucifer turned his attention back to Chloe as she was asking more questions regarding Tracy and their relationship. Dan stood on Lucifer's left side as he also had his attention on the two women in the room. Dan cleared his throat and spoke up. “Listen man.. I.. I’m sorry” he said, making Lucifer frown and turn to him. “For what? Being here?” Lucifer asked jokingly. But Dan looked at him seriously, “For blaming you and treating you badly after Charlotte’s death.” He explained. Lucifer’s expression changed a bit more seriously and nodded “Certainly didn’t expect our conversation to turn this dark but, it’s alright. Human emotions will never be clear to me and I’m sure you were just as lost” he said, and Dan looked away. “Well yeah, but I said some really mean things to you. Even if you were a pain in the ass sometimes-” he started and Lucifer scoffed out a laugh “- you still didn't deserve to be treated that badly. And for that, I’m sorry” he finished, putting his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer turned his head towards him and was about to say something when Chloe walked in. “As cute as I find this, we got something” she said, holding the file in her hands. Lucifer turned his head more towards Chloe and walked over to her, exiting the room until he popped his head back in and said "At least I didn't send you to hell. You're a bit more tolerable now." Dan chuckled in confusion as Lucifer left the room. Dan thought he really needed to go to church. Chloe heard Lucifer say that and asked “You wouldn't actually do that right?” And Lucifer laughed “No, no I wouldn't” 

Chloe sat on her desk and started searching on the internet some of the things Rachael had claimed, checking if her alibi was valid. Lucifer stared at her focusing on her computer, once again starting to notice the things that had changed in her from the time he had been away. He knew this was a bad moment to ask but he did anyway. “Detective… how long was I gone?” He asked, a bit hesitant but still curious. Chloe’s fingers stopped typing on her keyboard, her head lowering and then looking to her side where Lucifer was. “You didn't keep track?” She asked, turning away as soon as she did to continue her work. “It's not if I did or not, because time passes differently in hell. But actually no I didn't, I stopped around the second year” he explained and Chloe turned to him again but this time with utter shock in her face. “Second year?? You were only gone for six months” she said, furrowing her brows. “Ah, six months huh? Well.. as I said before, time passes differently.” He repeated. Chloe tapped her desk with her nails and then nodded, looking at the screen of her computer and biting her lip. “That sounds awful” she commented after a few seconds of silence. Lucifer felt a bit bad for bringing the topic up and tried to brush it off. “It's alright. I’m here now and that's what matters” he said, leaning back on his chair and taking out his alcohol filled flask. Chloe looked at him and then back at her computer again, a smile popping on her face and then continuing her work. 

They had let Rachael go home after a few more questions other parts of the precinct department made. Chloe was a bit exhausted from doing paperwork and they were currently waiting for the judge to approve of a warrant to validate Rachael’s alibi. She had said she had been somewhere else and for them to check the place and see if she truly had been there, the owner had told them they needed a warrant. 

Usually they would wait days for a judge to sign off on the warrant but you know Lucifer. He pulled a few strings and they got the warrant in about 3 hours. Chloe doesn't know how he does it but she's grateful that he helped anyway. 

Chloe and Lucifer headed to Rachael's house with the warrant in hand in case she needs to flash it. They arrived at her house and something in Chloe's gut was telling her that something was off. Lucifer noticed her concerned expression and asked her, "Detective, are you getting one of those gut feelings again?" Chloe turned to him and nodded. Lucifer sighed and they both exited the car and approached her house while Chloe had her hand on the gun just in case. Chloe knocked on the door as she shouted "L.A.P.D." When no one answered she pounded on the door and yelled “Open the door!”. With another round of silence, Chloe took out her gun and backed away, nodding to Lucifer to open up the door. Even though it was locked, he opened it with ease. 

Lucifer held the door open for Chloe as she went in first while Lucifer trailed behind her, watching any sudden movements that she may miss. They heard people talking in another room, and crying? Lucifer and Chloe tried to listen in but could only make out two of the three voices. It was Rachael and some other unrecognizable voices. Lucifer and Chloe gently approached the room the strange voices were coming from, starting to hear the muffled voices a bit more clearer. “But what about Vanessa?” They heard Rachael say. Lucifer frowned and looked at Chloe, her doing the same. 

“That must be the girl that found the body..?” Chloe whispered in confusion. Why would she be here? Lucifer couldn't tell who the other person was besides Rachael and in the room. Chloe tried to hear more of the conversation before Lucifer shouted "You all know we can hear you, right?" Chloe gave him a death glare as soon as he did and they opened the door only to find Rachael and Vanessa alone. The two girls were freaking out as Lucifer and Chloe stood in the doorway. 

They escorted them both back to the precinct and questioned them together in the interrogation room. Lucifer was with them this time and decided to sit back and wait until Chloe asked him to do his mojo thing. Lucifer watched as the two girls were terrified for their lives as if they'd seen a ghost. Chloe asked questions regarding the party and who the other person was in the room but they said that they didn't know his name. This confirmed that there was a third suspect on the case, making Chloe stress out a bit since she thought she was finally starting to see the end of it. 

Lucifer frowned at that and leaned in at the girls, looking into their eyes and bringing up his signature smirk as he gave his very famous line “What is it that you two truly desire?”. The girls tried to look away but they couldn't, being lost in Lucifer’s gaze. “I-I.. I want…” one of the girls, Vanessa, started. Her expression was of confusion on how this was even happening. “I want to get out of this..” she spat out, Rachael looking at her in shock. Lucifer turned to Chloe as he had dug out a clue out of Vanessa. Chloe smiled at him and looked at Vanessa. “And why is that?” She asked and Vanessa started stammering and Rachael took over “She must mean that she doesn't want to be here. We’ve already been questioned, why question us again?” Rachael stated. She wasn't wrong, but it did give Chloe doubt.

“She does have a point, but..” Lucifer started, looking at Chloe and then at the girls “Why were you two, and this man, alone? And why did you panic when you heard us? If you had nothing to hide, why freak?” He asked, making Rachael gulp. Vanessa put up her hands in defense “Listen! I was only there because I had walked in on them. I think you should question this guy instead of us” Vanessa claimed. Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other and then at the two.

They decided to do as Vanessa suggested, but now they were keeping an eye on the two girls. Before they were about to leave, Ella barged in the room and said they found the murder weapon after their sweep. Lucifer and Chloe decided to leave the girls in the room for now and walked with Ella to her lab. They weren't left alone, some regular cops stayed guarding the door. Ella pulled up the file on her table with the a picture of the murder weapon as well. "So we can tell that the murder weapon was a golf club-" Ella pointing at the picture on the table in which Chloe and Lucifer nodded in understanding. "-I got to lift some fingerprints off of the weapon and it had Rachael's prints on it." Ella looked proud with herself on finding the murderer once again as Chloe smiled back at her with gratitude. "Alright, ready to arrest the murderer, Lucifer?" Chloe said as she turned to Lucifer. Lucifer's eyes gazing into hers and he smiled.

"Absolutely, Detective” as he said that, he looked at the picture of the murder weapon and frowned, recognizing a certain marking on it. “Now, hold on..” he said, making Chloe frown as well and look at his face and then at the picture. “What is it?” Ella and Chloe said in sync. “Where did you say that you found this?” Lucifer asked and Ella coughed before speaking “Well, the team and I sweeped the entire house and we found it in the backyard” Ella explained, making Lucifer nod. “Making it easy for him to enter…” he commented to himself and Chloe tilted her head “He? Who’s he? The guy the girls were talking about?” Chloe asked, Ella was looking between them in confusion before Lucifer grabbed Chloe's arm and raced out of the lab.

He took her to the back where the evidence closet was and looked around before talking to her “I think we might have some celestial trouble after all” he whispered, making Chloe give him a pained look “What do you mean? More demons?” She asked and he scoffed out a laugh “Of course not, not demons. Angels.” He corrected, sighing. “That golf club had one of my brother's marks. Meaning he must be behind all of this.” He explained, making Chloe tilt her head in confusion again. “Brother? How many do you have?” She asked and Lucifer chuckled at her innocence. “Too many, perhaps more than the human population. But, this one you haven't met. Because… to be fair even Amenadiel avoids him” he said and then his face bleemed “Of course! We should get Amenadiel here.” He said and Chloe stopped him from leaving. “Hold on. You’re telling me another of your brothers, who even Amenadiel doesn't like, is in town?” She asked and Lucifer nodded “Yes yes, that's what I’m saying. And we need to find him before he convinces another human to commit murder again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let us know your thoughts! Also thank you so much for the people who left us comments on the first chap, love you all!! Little spoiler but next chapter will have a really cute, perhaps a dancing scene? Who knows!! Stay tuned❤️


	3. Michael is here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe get another case about a CEO of a car company. Lucifer informs Amenadiel that Michael is in town and Amenadiel doesn't take it lightly. Lucifer and Chloe have to go undercover for the case but they had to go to a party which sparked some different feelings and thoughts about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the co-writer for this fanfic and I'm actually really happy you all are liking it so far. There will be Deckerstar fluff in here and honestly, I love it so much. So have fun reading and Happy Easter!

Chloe was beyond panicking at this point. Lucifer's brother, Michael, is in town. Making people murder each other? I mean that would make sense because Lucifer said before, angels can't kill humans since it's God's rule. "So uh, Lucifer? What are we supposed to do?" Chloe asked and Lucifer looked at her with sympathy. He hated bringing in celestial drama within her life because he didn't want her to freak out. Lucifer took Chloe's hands in his, gave her hands a slight squeeze and said "Until he decides to come back, we can focus on other things. Everything will be okay." He stated, looking at her peacefully. He needed her not to worry. “I’ll talk to Amenadiel and if anything, I can also get Mazikeen to track him down. It won't be a problem. Many of my siblings have come and gone and nothing bad has happened.” He added, assuring her he had this handled. Chloe smiled at that and nodded, looking down at their hands and smiling a bit wider. She wanted to say something to him, taking advantage of the fact that they were alone but he had rushed away, probably wanting to find Amenadiel as soon as possible. 

Lucifer rushed to the bathroom, leaving Chloe behind and putting his hands together like he was praying. He called for Amenadiel and in a second, he heard him enter the room. Lucifer turned around to his older brother, "Hello, brother! How have you been?" Lucifer asked, flashing one of his charming smiles, he could tell he was absolutely pissed at him. "Luci.. Do you know how long it's been?" Lucifer's smile faltered and he looked down at the ground, not daring to look at him. "Yes, it's been six months but I'm back now. And I plan on staying here permanently." Lucifer looked up at Amenadiel and he saw him smiling. Soon after, he walked up to Lucifer and gave him a hug. Lucifer felt awkward for a moment but he returned it. He wasn't used to human affection but he learned quickly enough. Also, Amenadiel wasn't a simple human. Thanks to their time together on earth he had begun to trust his brother more. Amenadiel stepped back and had his hands on both of his brother's shoulders. "I missed you Luci. We all did." Lucifer's heart sunk at his brother's words but he coughed before he began to speak. "Well brother, we have a little celestial problem on our hands." Lucifer backed away as he paced the room, Amenadiel looking at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Lucifer met his gaze and stopped in his tracks, "What I mean is one of our siblings is in town and I doubt you would like to see him again." Amenadiel's face was in shock "No, you don't mean-" Lucifer interrupted him "As much as I hate to be right brother, it looks like Michael was here." As soon as the name Michael came out of Lucifer’s mouth, Amenadiel huffed and cursed under his breath. “Of course it had to be him…” he said and put his fists on his waist “Have you seen him? Has he seen you?” Amenadiel asked and Lucifer shook his head. “Unfortunately no, I have not seen him. But I do have evidence of him being around. See, in the case we’re working on, the murder weapon had his markings.” Lucifer explained and Amenadiel nodded, listening to every word Lucifer said. “So he’s causing humans to kill other humans?” Amenadiel asked, fury washing over him. “Yes, precisely” Lucifer answered. “And, might I add, the suspects were with him. So he didn't just leave the weapon for humans to use-” Lucifer started adding but Amenadiel finished his sentence “-He also convinced them in person”. Both of them stood there in thought, trying to come with an answer of what to do now. “Have you thought of where he might be?” Amenadiel asked and Lucifer shook his head “No but I did think about getting Maze to track him down” he said and Amenadiel laughed “Oh, brother. You do not want to be in the same room as Mazikeen” he joked and Lucifer looked at him in confusion. “You didn't know? Luci, she’s mad at you” Amenadiel added and Lucifer scoffed. “Right yes, she is. I’ve seen” he said and sighed. “Maybe this would be the right excuse to speak with her.” He added. Amenadiel nodded. “Five feet away just in case” He joked and Lucifer chuckled, exiting the bathroom. 

Lucifer and Amenadiel walked through the precinct and was stopped by Chloe, "Hey Lucifer. I was looking everywhere for you. Oh, hi Amenadiel." Chloe said as she smiled at him. "Yes, well, Amenadiel and I were discussing the little situation we had pop up on the case but I think we got it settled." Lucifer looked at his brother and Amenadiel nodded. "Well that's good. While you were gone, we got another case." 

Lucifer looked at Chloe in confusion until he realized what she meant. His face went from confusion to serious “Lets go to the crime scene.” Right when he said that both Amenadiel and Lucifer followed Chloe out to the parking lot, driving off to the crime scene. They arrived at a park area, lots of people around taking pictures and shocked. Lucifer pulled a crime scene tape up to help Chloe pass below it while Amenadiel did it for himself. Ella and Dan were already there. Dan had been speaking with the people who found the body while Ella had been taking pictures of the corpse and every clue around it. 

“What do we have, Ella?” Chloe asked, taking out her notepad. 

“So, this poor guy’s name is Jason Hudson. He didn't die the same way as our previous victim though. I’m pretty sure this isn't connected to our first case” Ella explained and Chloe scratched the back of her neck “Two different cases huh… well. We’ll have to keep an eye on Rachael since we’re pretty sure she’s our killer but we don't have the clue for it yet. Let's focus on this now” Chloe said and Dan interrupted “I can continue searching on the Rachael case while you do this one” he offered, making Chloe relax. “Ok good. Now, how did he die?” Chloe asked Ella and then felt weird. Why hadn't Lucifer said a joke or something about this guy? When she turned she saw he was nowhere to be found. She thought that was odd but then got startled when she heard him speak. “He died like what??” He asked and laughed. “Yes Lucifer, he died of a stab wound in the back” Ella said and tried showing him the pictures she took of his back. “Talk about backstabbing” he said and chuckled. Chloe rolled her eyes and wrote on her pad. Ella talked about how Jason was a rich man who owned a big business in cars. "The weird thing is, if he was a big businessman, why did he die here?" Chloe gestured to the park area and Ella smiled, "Well he was moved post mortem. He was killed somewhere else like for example his house I suppose and then moved here. Bit of a hassle though if I do say so myself." Ella kept taking pictures of the body while all of a sudden a scream was heard in the crowd. A woman was running towards the crime scene, bawling in tears as police officers stopped her from continuing any further. "Uh, who is that?" Dan said, pointing with his pen towards the woman. "That might be Jason's wife. Lucifer, come on." Chloe said and Lucifer trailed right behind her as they went up to the police officers, holding the woman off. The woman was sobbing and holding a napkin up to her eyes, cleaning her tears. “Did you know Jason?” Chloe asked her and she made a “are you serious?” Face and nodded “Of course I did, I’m his wife” she said. Chloe nodded and chuckled a bit at how right she was. “Right, where were you at the time of the murder?” She asked and she sniffled “I was at home, waiting for him to come back from work” she explained. Lucifer leaned in and smiled at her “Hello, miss Hudson. Now, are you sure you didn't desire for your husband to die?” He asked and she scoffed “Of course not- I..” she started but then got dazed off with Lucifer’s gaze. “I.. I loved him..” she said and then blinked away. Lucifer sighed at failing from getting juicy information from her. “Right, what’s your name?” Chloe asked and softly patted Lucifer’s shoulder. “Jessica, Jessica Hudson” she said, pulling some strands of hair behind her ear and sniffing again. “Ok, when was the last time you spoke to him, miss Hudson” Chloe asked one final question and she sighed “Last night. He was telling me about this party he had planned and ready. Now he won't be able to be there…” she expressed sadly and Lucifer hummned. “Did anyone dislike or hate him, Jessica?” Lucifer asked and Jessica laughed “Hate? Oh absolutely not, everyone loved him! Well..” she said and then Chloe looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “He had this new intern who was giving him trouble but it's not like he would kill my husband!” She claimed “Would he?” She added. Chloe wrote down everything she said “Will this intern be at the party?” She asked and Jessica nodded “Every employee was invited so I’m assuming that he should” she answered. Chloe wrote the last part down in her notebook and closed it shut, giving it a satisfying slap to it. She smiled at Miss Hudson and said "Thank you for your time, and I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Miss Hudson. We will contact you if we have any more questions." Chloe and Lucifer left the crime scene and went back to the precinct, basically back where they started. Back at the precinct, Chloe, Lucifer and Ella were all together at the conference room trying to figure out how to get into the party. 

“Lucifer, don’t you have any contacts that could get us in?” Ella asked and Lucifer put his hand on his chin, thinking. “I might have someone who works there but I think I’ve already claimed our end of our deal..” he said, tapping his chin. Chloe was looking a bit too closely at his movements and then looked away at Ella “Well- we could always just walk in.” She said, looking at Lucifer “I’m sure they wouldn't say no to you, right?” She added and Lucifer smirked “I could pay off the guard to let us in for a few minutes, yes.” He said and looked at Ella “Where’s the party?” He asked and Ella pulled up a picture of the place on the tv “Bev. Royal apparently” she said and kept showing different pictures of the place but from different angles. “Huh.. Lux’s way better” Lucifer said and then chuckled at Chloe’s eye roll. “Well, what's the plan?” Ella asked and Chloe looked at her and then at Lucifer “We could go undercover.” She said and Ella looked at Chloe suspiciously “We need Lucifer so we can go in and I’ll go to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, end of story” She explained and Ella nodded, still smirking at Chloe. Lucifer shrugged “Sounds alright to me. Meet you there?” He asked and Chloe looked at him as if he was stupid. He then coughed and spoke again “Meet you at Lux and then we’ll go?” He corrected himself and Chloe smiled at that “Sure. Be dressed this time” she said, reminding him of the many times she would walk in and find him somehow undressed. Ella’s eyes widened and she looked away, laughing to herself

Hours later and it was time for the party. Lucifer’s penthouse elevator dinged at the indication that someone was exiting it. Chloe walked out of it and walked into the penthouse. Last time she was there was the piano moment. She walked over to the piano and passed her fingers across the piano cover. She then got startled when she heard footsteps, Lucifer going down the stairs of his room and fixing his suit piece. “Are we ready to go?” Lucifer asked and walked up to Chloe, a smile on his face. She looked at him and thought of how much she missed him, how she truly wished for this for those long months. “We are” she replied and held onto her small purse a bit more tightly as she thought. “You um.. look very party like” she said, wanting to compliment him but forgetting how to even compliment right. Lucifer chuckled at that “Thank you, you look dashing. Having your hair down is always a win, Detective” he commented and Chloe smiled, touching some of her hair and then turning to go to the elevator. But before she could enter, Lucifer stopped her with his words “Detective, wait..” he started, making Chloe curse. What if he brought the whole confession thing now? She was nervous now. “I just.. I know this might not be the moment but… when will the right moment come?” He asked her, making her turn in her heels and look at him. Since she didn't answer, he continued. “Can we… talk about what happened on the balcony?” He asked, slowly walking over to her but stopping. “Which part?” She asked, tapping her fingers on her purse as a sign of feeling anxious. “I’m pretty sure we don't need to discuss the whole me going back anymore… more like.. who is my first love..” he said, taking one more step toward Chloe. She didn't move, only looked up at his eyes and remained still. “What about… your first love” she asked. Knowing that her questions were stupid. But just like she kept asking him stupid questions the day he came back just to hear him say something in specific, she wanted it again now. “About how.. you’re my first love and.. how its always been you.” He answered, looking at Chloe. “About how I thought I wanted to be around you only because I thought it was interesting how my power doesn't work on you. How you’re the only one that makes me vulnerable” he kept adding and Chloe could only let him continue, smiling softly at him. “How much more time will we have to wait for us to do anything about this?” He asked his final question. Chloe sighed and put her hands up to his face, caressing his cheeks while he leaned into her touch. Chloe smiled and said, "Whenever you're ready okay?" Lucifer nodded and Chloe took back her hand, Lucifer pouting at that. “Now, we’ll be late if we don’t get going. Let’s go” they finally entered the elevator, the atmosphere there was calm and they just stood in silence, waiting for the doors to open. Soon the elevator doors opened and Lucifer signalled Chloe to leave first, she smiled at him as she led him out of Lux and to his corvette. "Oh, so no squad car then, Detective?" He smiled at her as she chuckled. "Well we have to ride in style, right?" Lucifer nodded as they both entered the car and left Lux to go to the party. 

When they arrived, Lucifer got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for Chloe, giving his keys to the valet guy and warning him to keep the car intact. He extended his arm for Chloe to hold and walked together inside the place. 

“Name and guest name” the guard said as he held a list. “Oh, Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker. I’m sure I’m not on the list but would you kindly permit us inside?” He spoke to the man and the guard looked up at him. “I’m sorry but if you’re not on the list-” he started and Lucifer chuckled “Pardon but-” he leaned in “Is that what you truly desire?” He asked, the man got lost in Lucifer's eyes and shook his head “I… I want to take a break…” he said and Lucifer smiled, leaning back “Well, that sounds dandy! If you let us in I’ll speak with your manager and convince them to give you a few weeks off, how does that sound?” He asked, smirking at the man confidently. The man nodded and let Lucifer and Chloe inside. Chloe smiled at Lucifer and scoffed “Can’t believe that worked” she joked and Lucifer looked down at her and then in front of him “Of course it did, it was me.” Chloe snickered and rolled her eyes playfully at him, he missed her so much. 

Lucifer and Chloe walked throughout the house as it was filled with every square inch of Jason's employees, people were either sitting, talking, or dancing to the music that was in the background. Chloe pulled Lucifer closer to him as she felt like she didn't belong here. Lucifer noticed this and brought his head down closer to her ear and whispered, "Darling you belong here, everything will be okay just stay close to me for the night." Lucifer said and Chloe smiled at him, she felt safe in Lucifer's arms and she wouldn't have it any other way. They entered the main room in the house where most of the guests were and the live band was. They could feel the temperature there rise up due to the amount of people there. It’s like the maximum occupancy is about fifty when there are probably eighty people in here. Lucifer felt like everyone’s eyes were on them, probably because his devilish charm is getting out of hand and obviously he has no way of stopping it. 

After a while of just being in the room, a man approached Chloe from behind and touched her shoulder. She turned her head around as fast as she could and the man circled around the two and stopped in front of them.”Hey man, mind if I borrow her for the night?” he signalled to Chloe and Lucifer looked like he was going to choke the man out with just his eyes. “Come again?” He asked, Chloe’s grip on Lucifer tightening a bit. “What do you mean borrow me for the night?” Chloe asked, a bit offended but remaining calm. “You know what I mean, sweetheart.” He said and winked at her. Lucifer let go of Chloe to put his arm around her waist instead, holding onto her more securely “Absolutely not, don’t you have any dignity? Humans are so despicable sometimes” he said, his eyes flashing red for a split second. The guy freaked out and backed away “Woah, sorry man” Chloe looked up at Lucifer and placed her hand on his chest, smiling at him.

“I know you prefer it when I don’t threaten humans but-” Lucifer started and Chloe shook her head “No no, it’s alright. It’s not like I could flash my badge at him since we’re undercover” she said. If she was honest to herself, she loved how protective Lucifer was. She also didn't comment on how Lucifer had her close to him now, drawing circles on her arm to keep her calm due to the immense crowd. The song changed to a more ballad tune and Lucifer perked up. He removed his arm from her waist and stretched it forward as he said, “Care for a dance, Detective?” 

Chloe smiled and placed his hand in his as he brought them to the middle of the dance floor. His right hand met her left as they were held to the side and his left hand settled on her waist while her right hand settled on his shoulder. They listened to the music and swayed together. Side to side and around in circles like the way Lucifer gave Chloe her first prom dance. Soon she placed her head on his chest and they got closer, feeling each other as the music died from their ears but not the music they made with their hearts. Lucifer laid his head on top of hers, he was quite happy he was taller than her, meaning it was more comfortable for him. Anyone who would have looked at them would think they were the happiest married couple in the world. 

They wished they could stay this close and dance all night long but they needed to find this intern guy. They were waiting on Ella to call them and give them a name, so when Chloe received a call, she quickly took her phone and answered. Lucifer stepped back a bit to give her space but remained close enough so nobody would do anything funny again. 

“Decker, what’s up?” Chloe answered. “Ok so- the guy’s name is Patrick Cruz” Ella said, making Chloe look at Lucifer and nod at him, indicating she knew who the guy was now. 

Lucifer walked up to the stage where the band was playing and grabbed one of the microphones, the singers looking at him in confusion. “Hey man, you can’t do that” one of the guys said and Lucifer smirked at him “Oh actually I can” he replied and tapped the top of the microphone “Hello? Hello yes, hi. My name’s Lucifer Morningstar” Lucifer started getting everyone’s attention. Chloe wanted to tell him to stop but she also knew where he was going with this. Or at least had an idea. “I’m looking for a man named..” he started and then leaned over at Chloe “What’s his name again?” He asked and Chloe told him. “Ah right yes, Patrick Cruz? Has anyone seen him?” He said and everyone started looking around and at each other, Chloe was also looking around. “It appears your car is being towed and the guards aren't anywhere so you might want to do something about that” Lucifer said and pouted, smiling at some ladies who were looking at him flirtatiously. 

Some guy then ran out to the entrance, making Lucifer and Chloe meet gazes and rush over to the entrance as well, leaving the microphone to some stranger. Lucifer and Chloe watched from the entrance as the man went to the parking lot but having no luck finding his car, he turned around and was met by Lucifer and Chloe who flashed a badge at him. “L.A.P.D., we would like to ask you a few questions regarding Jason Hudson’s murder.” 

They brought Patrick back to the precinct and Chloe and Lucifer asked him questions in the interrogation room. They still had their party clothes on only that Chloe had changed shoes and Lucifer had unbuttoned some of the top buttons from his shirt. 

“Tell me, Patrick, why were we told you didn't get along with Jason?” Chloe asked Patrick and he wouldn't even look at her. He was looking down at the table and not moving. Chloe looked at Lucifer and then back at him and Lucifer snapped his fingers to get his attention. “Earth to Patrick, wake up” Lucifer said and the guy looked up at the duo. “Whoever told you that was lying” was the only thing Patrick said. Chloe frowned and started taking notes “Why’s that?” She asked and looked up at him again. “Because we didn't have any problems. We never argued or anything” he claimed. Lucifer looked at him in disbelief and laughed “Really? Well his wife seemed to be very sure you two didn't get along” Patrick slouched in his chair and sighed. “Well honestly, I don’t know why she told you that but I'm telling the truth!” Chloe looked frustrated and nodded to Lucifer, signaling him to do his mojo as. He smirked in response. “Patrick, I know parties do tickle your fancy but what is it you truly desire in this life?” Lucifer leaned forward in his chair as Chloe stared at Patrick, waiting for a response. “I-I don’t want to say..” Lucifer decided to bring up the intensity a little more, seeing if Patrick wouldn’t budge. “Well of course you can! It’ll be our little secret hmm?” Lucifer smirked and Patrick gave up, “Alright, alright! I caught Jason having an affair.” Lucifer scoffed out a laugh and leaned back “Oh, do tell!” He encouraged and looked at Chloe, who also seemed to be in shock. “Then why would Jason’s wife say you two didn't get along?” Chloe asked, Patrick sighed “Maybe she knew of the affair? And knew I knew and didn't want anyone to know of their not so perfect marriage?” Patrick clasped his hands together and sat them on the desk as he felt anxiety creeping up in his system. “Look I didn’t hate Jason and I certainly would never kill him. Talk to his so called ‘best friend’, they were always arguing with each other. He’s the CFO of the company.” Patrick finished.

Lucifer and Chloe thanked him and walked outside to her desk. They sat down in their respective chairs as Chloe went onto her computer to do some research. She searched up Jason’s business and looked into who the CFO of the company was. Lucifer took out his flask and drank some of his whiskey from it and stopped suddenly when Chloe shouted, “Yes!” Chloe looked pleased with herself, writing down the CFO’s name and the company building address onto a sticky note. Once she was done, she tore it off from the rest of the notes and grabbed Lucifer by the arm, running to the car to meet the CFO of Jason’s company. 

Ella and Dan had been in the lab speaking when they saw Chloe grab Lucifer and run off. Ella put down some goggles she had on and sighed with a smile “Wow, those two were gone for so long and now they’re finally back to how they used to be” she said and turned to Dan “Don’t you think?” She added. Dan shrugged “I mean, yeah. Though it's weird they haven't… you know.. started dating or something?” He said in a doubtful way. Ella gasped and shrieked “I know right?! They’re literally perfect for each other! I don’t know why they went from finally going on dates to… back to this nonsense” Ella argued and sat on a stool. “You should maybe give them a little push. You know, you’re pretty close to both of them” Dan implied and Ella frowned “Dude? You too! I could maybe talk to Chloe and you talk to Lucifer?” She suggested and Dan thought for a moment. They weren't on any rough moments anymore since he apologized and it went well. “Yeah I guess we could do that.” He finally answered. Ella giggled in excitement “Agh! Match making. Something I wish someone would do with me. But beggars can’t be choosers!” She said and walked out from the lab, leaving Dan alone with his thoughts.

Lucifer and Chloe arrived at Jason’s business building and walked inside. The building was mostly empty due to the late hour and there were only some cleaning carts and equipment around, meaning the only employees left around the building must be from maintenance. Lucifer walked around mindlessly looking for the CFO’s office while Chloe held her hand positioned on top of her gun just in case, walking cautiously. 

“Detective, I believe I have found the office” Lucifer said out loud and Chloe shushed him “Lower your voice, Lucifer” she scolded him and he did the military salute while whispering “Yes ma’am.” Chloe looked at him and rolled her eyes before opening the door of the man’s office. It was empty. It did look like someone had been working there and then left, many papers scattered around and the PC screen left on the password set tup. 

“Looks like he’s gone for the day” Chloe said and was now at ease, letting go of her gun and looking through the papers. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for a warrant to look around?” Lucifer asked, knowing Chloe likes to go by the rules. “Yeah but, at this hour I’m sure we won’t get one and I want to finish this as soon as possible” Chloe argued, picking up a thumb drive and putting it on a plastic evidence bag. “Why are you in a hurry?” Lucifer asked a bit seriously, shoving his hands in his pockets. Chloe turned to him and tilted her head “Why aren’t you?” She asked, stopping what she was doing to look at him. “Well… I enjoy working with you.” Lucifer said, bringing out a hand only to use it as motion as he spoke. “Me too but… don’t you want this case to end so we have free time… for ourselves?” She asked him, making a bit of a pained expression. Lucifer looked away and then at the floor. He was thinking. Why didn't he want free time to spend with Chloe? Why didn’t he think of this before? “I didn't think of it,” he admitted and then looked up at her. “But now I want to” he added. Chloe smiled at that and nodded “Then help me find clues” she told him and went back into searching around the office. 

Lucifer started looking around at the windows when he noticed someone walking around their car. “Uh, detective? Did you by any chance tell anyone to look through your car?” Lucifer asked Chloe. Chloe turned to him with a questioning look “No?? Why?” She asked and rushed over to the window to see. “Wait.. isn’t that Jessica? Jason’s wife?” Chloe asked and leaned in at the glass “I do believe so. What could she possibly be looking for?” Lucifer asked and turned to Chloe, who was also looking up at him. 

They both ran out of the office, all the clues they had found in hand, and walked into Jessica trying to budge Chloe’s car open “Freeze! Hands in the air, L.A.P.D!” Chloe shouted as she took out her badge and put her hand on her gun. “Oh no! I’m so sorry detectives I-” Jessica started and then started shaking. Lucifer approached her and Chloe looked at him “Lucifer stop, we don’t know if she’s armed” she warned him “Not to worry, Detective, I’ve got this.” He said and came close to Jason’s wife. “Tell me, dear. Why were you trying to get inside our car?” Lucifer asked her. Maybe it was the fact that it was dark and she couldn't see Lucifer well but he’s mojo wasn’t working. “I thought it was my own car! That’s all!” She argued, it clearly being a lie. “Oh really? Did your keys get stuck?” Lucifer asked and walked closer to Jessica, making her feel more unsafe “Y-yes! That’s exactly what happened!” She said. While Lucifer had her distracted, Chloe had walked around the car and was now behind her. She grabbed both her arms and put them together, a pocket knife falling from her hands.

Chloe grabbed her handcuffs from her belt and cuffed Jessica. She started squirming to try and get out but no luck. "Look seriously Detectives it was just a big misunderstanding!" Jessica said and Lucifer just stared at her while Chloe opened the door to her car and put Jessica in the back. She slammed the door shut on her face and Chloe glanced at Lucifer, he was smiling at her. "What?" Chloe said with a confused smile, "Oh nothing just, I missed this." Lucifer then turned around as he got in the passenger seat of the car and watched from the mirrors as Chloe circled around the back to get to the driver's seat. She hopped in and started the car to drive to the precinct, with the devil by her side, she was unstoppable. 

Now they were in the interrogation room once again this day, with Jessica sitting opposite them. Chloe stood up and paced around the room while Lucifer looked between them both. Soon after a while, Chloe spoke up, "Why were you trying to break into my car?" Chloe asked Jessica and she looked away in shame, Lucifer saw this and decided to give her a little push, "Darling, what was in the car that you could possibly be looking for?" Lucifer said and Jessica lifted her head to meet his eyes with teary ones. She began to speak, “I just wanted to see if you had anything that led this to Patrick..” she admitted, not even with Lucifer having to use his mojo. Chloe stopped in her tracks and looked at her “What? You want us to arrest Patrick?” Chloe asked, her eyebrow rising as she looked at Jessica in a suspecting way. “Yes and no.” Jessica said, crossing her arms over her chest. Lucifer tapped the pad of his thumb on the table, trying to think of something but Chloe interrupted his thoughts, "Does he have anything to do with how Jason died?" She asked, Jessica looked like she was hiding something in which Lucifer glanced at Chloe and met her eyes as she suggested again to do his mojo thing. Lucifer sighed and leaned forward in his chair, closer to Jessica, "So tell me Jessica, darling. What do you desire to tell us?" Jessica's gaze was glued to Lucifer's in which she had no chance to escape. She stuttered on trying to find what words to use, "I-I…. I just want Patrick to confess!" She said and she slumped into her chair, being defeated by the devil. He smirked playfully at Chloe and she returned a silent 'Good work' to him as she focused on Jessica. Chloe took a seat in the empty chair next to Lucifer and she started asking more questions. “Tell me Jessica, why do you want Patrick to confess? Does he know anything we don’t?” Chloe said. She wanted to see if Jessica would confess about the affair. “Maybe…. He was too invested in our lives. Jason told him everything..” Jessica said and Chloe looked at her desperately, she needed Jessica to talk and it was stressing her out. “Jessica, please, we’re running out of time. If you want Patrick behind bars, tell us what did he know that you’re trying to hide?” Lucifer said. Jessica held her breath until a man walked into the room “It appears she’s done speaking” the man said. Chloe frowned and looked at the man. “And why is that?” she asked, the man took out a sheet of paper and shoved it in her face “I’m Jessica’s lawyer. She’s done here” he said and Jessica stood up, rushing out of the room. 

Chloe sighed in frustration and Lucifer looked at her with sympathy. “It’s alright, detective. We can come back tomorrow and finish this. You should get some rest.” Lucifer said. Chloe looked back at him and smiled “Yeah… you're right. Be here tomorrow. Early” Chloe said and stood up. Lucifer nodded and stood up right after her.

Next day came and they had brought in Patrick. Patrick seemed to be sweating a lot but he gave up once again and said "I was the one having the affair with Jason." Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other in shock and back at him with the same expression. "Seriously I need to get my gaydar checked." Lucifer said, only thinking no one could hear him but Chloe did and she snickered under her breath. Chloe cleared her throat before speaking, "So did Jessica knew about the affair between you two, even before this?" And Patrick shook his head and explained, "We tried to keep everything private but I guess she found out sometime this week I suppose. Wait could Jessica have done it?" Before she could answer, Dan walked into the room and asked Chloe and Lucifer to go to Ella's lab. They all went and it felt like deja vu but they didn't bring up the topic. Ella explained that there was a wedding ring at the crime scene at the park but they couldn't identify the prints since they weren't in the system so Chloe and Lucifer had to take a wild guess and they went to Jason's house to find Jessica. “So that’s what Jessica couldn’t admit. And she even avoided your mojo, Lucifer” Chloe joked and Lucifer laughed “Right. She seemed very committed” Lucifer answered. 

After a long and exhausting day, Jason’s murderer was indeed his wife. Lucifer and Chloe found her in the CFO’s office, trying to frame him for the murder as she was trying to hide the murder weapon in his desk. Lucifer was proud of Chloe over the past few cases he got to solve with her and the same goes for Chloe. She was glad to have him back but still something was nagging at her, questioning herself if she should talk to Lucifer about their relationship with each other. Were they partners again? Were they more than friends? She didn’t know and she’ll probably have the weekend to figure it out. Chloe was wrapping up the arrest report when Lucifer walked up to her desk, looking nervous, “Hello Detective.” Chloe looked up at Lucifer and smiled, “Hi Lucifer, what’s up?” Lucifer started twirling the onyx ring on his middle finger, trying to figure out what to say, “Are you busy tonight? Like would you be having your offspring for the weekend?” Lucifer looked up a little to meet her gaze. Of course, he had to seem all confident at all times because that’s who he is. But with her he seemed hesitant about asking her this, “No, Trixie will be at Dan’s for the weekend. Why, is everything alright?” She said and Lucifer chuckled jokingly, “Oh nothing of the sort, I wanted to ask you if we could meet at my place- or yours if you prefer.” Chloe smiled at that and noticed that it must've taken him a bit to finally ask her that. She reached her arm over to take Lucifer’s hand in hers and rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of his palm, that made him calm down a little. “I would love to do that tonight. We could definitely meet at your place if you’d like.” Lucifer gazed at their hands and felt his heart warm at the sight. “Very well, Detective. I’ll see you around eight then?” Lucifer asked as he slowly pulled his hands away from Chloe which she didn’t mind. She nodded at his response and his expression grew, “Excellent! See you then!” Lucifer left the precinct with a skip in his step and Chloe giggled at his excitement and moments later she left the precinct, waiting for the time to tick closer to eight p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of our fanfic! Why did Lucifer invite Chloe over to his penthouse? Who knows until the next chapter! Please leave some comments about this chapter and some ideas you would like for us to try out! Until then!


	4. Promises in a ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is Liv, it's been a while since we really posted a new chapter hasnt it? Dre has moved from Twitter to instagram and I guess I wanted to continue on what we had in our drafts so for the most part it will be me posting but I hope you enjoy this chapter that we had for a while

Chloe was at Lux already when the time was 7:40. Little bit early but she didn’t really care. She changed out of her work clothes and threw her hair into a ponytail. Dressed herself with a white sweater and black jeans with a pair of one inch heels instead. She parked the car in Lux’s underground parking area and got out of the car, heading inside. She went through the main entrance and saw all the men and women who had to line up to get in the nightclub. She felt eyes burning the back of her head as she skipped the line and the bodyguard granted her an entry. She felt nervous to meet Lucifer after the last time they were here but she quickly brushed those feelings aside as she maneuvered her way through the dancing crowd and the music blasting in her ears. This was just a normal Friday night Chloe thought. Finally, reaching the elevator and pressing the button, she was tapping her thumb against her thigh at the beat of the music until the elevator doors closed and opened right again, signaling for her to enter and be one more step closer to be with Lucifer. 

Lucifer turned around at the sound of the elevator opening and saw Chloe walking in, an instant smile appearing on his face. “Ah, Detective! On time, as expected” he said and sheepishly walked over to his room “If you’ll give me a minute-” he excused himself before disappearing into his room. Chloe let out a nervous breath out and nodded at him, walking over to a table he had prepared. She loved the detail and attention he always put into when he did these, a small pain kicking her reminding her that every time they tried to have a nice date, something would go wrong. From the time that girl walked in on them, when she thought he finally would open up but was only comparing himself to Pierce, when she almost poisoned him… She sat down on one of the chairs and looked out at the balcony, seeing that the sun had set and the darkness of the night had already consumed the sky. 

“Alright, I’m back. Couldn't decide on what suit jacket to wear but that doesn't matter, now does it?” Lucifer joked as he walked over to the counter, his back facing Chloe. Chloe chuckled at that and couldn't stop smiling. “Right, what was the other color?” She asked, seeing as Lucifer approached the table and placed down two plates “Ah, Noir or Onyx” he said and Chloe scoffed and laughed “Really?? What’s the difference?” She asked him and gave him a silly scowl. “I’d love to get into detail with the high differences of the colors and how one is shinier and one is matte of whatever but, I’m sure you’re hungry. Because I sure am” he said, sitting across from her and smiling. Chloe laughed again at that and they began to eat. They chatted for a while and argued about work stuff, Lucifer claiming that one of the officers had taken his advice and shot his shot at another officer. Chloe joked how he was becoming a matchmaker more than anything.

“I mean, I’ve always had my ways with humans” he said and then smiled “Until I met you” he added and Chloe rolled her eyes in a playful way “Riiight. I’m the weird human that you never got to do your mojo on” she joked back and Lucifer laughed “Exactly! I’m still as confused since day one” he admitted and Chloe smiled “Wow, day one. Remember what we did?” She asked him and he chuckled “Of course, how could I forget? Making 2Vile hang from his balcony as you collected guns in a bucket” Lucifer said and Chloe laughed “To be fair I wasn't the one collecting them, I made the butler do it. Which, did you start using the british accent because of butlers?” She asked him and Lucifer smiled “Oh, I love these questions. And, you could say. Their accent is just a lot more delightful than others” Lucifer answered. “Can you do an american accent?” Chloe asked him and leaned in. “Oh, of course I can. But, it’s not my favorite. At the bottom of the list if you will” he said and Chloe leaned in more, showing she was curious to hear it. Lucifer gave in and breathed in before speaking “Is this more attractive to you?” He said, changing his accent to american. Chloe scrunched her nose and laughed “Oh god, no” she said and leaned back, laughing more “Oh come on, is it really that bad?” Lucifer said, still in his american accent, making Chloe lose it more. He stared at her laugh and smiled softly, chuckling to himself and coughing and adjusting himself on his chair “Ok ok- I’m done” She said, little laughs coming out but she had started to calm down. “I see why you prefer the british one. It’s better, in my opinion” she added and looked at Lucifer, who was looking back. “Do you have any more questions?” He asked, wanting to tell Chloe everything if she let him.

“Hmm.. What made you want to wear suits? Were casual clothes not your fit?” Chloe asked, knowing that Amenadiel sure doesn't wear suits. Lucifer smiled and looked down at himself “Well, surely you can notice that I look much better in this rather than a tee and some jeans” Lucifer answered, fixing his collar “Yeah, I agree. Not saying you shouldn't wear it. It was very weird seeing you wear anything but the suit. I don't think my mind could adjust” Chloe admitted and Lucifer laughed “Anything but the suit? I’m sure you’ve seen me in, or more literally, without, a suit before” he flirted and Chloe rolled her eyes “Right, right. You couldn't hold onto that one, huh?” Chloe giggled and Lucifer had a guilty look on his face. "I suppose it was worth a try." Lucifer said and they both chuckled. A comfortable silence rolled between them. All they heard was the sounds of the cars below in the streets of LA and the mild wind outside. 

"Detec-"  
"Lucif-"

They stopped and laughed at how they were about to talk at the same time. Lucifer didn't think he laughed this hard since dad knows how long. Their laughs subsided as they tried to speak, "After you detective." Lucifer said through his chuckles and Chloe spoke, "No no you talked first, you go ahead." Chloe smiled at him as their laughter died off in the night. Lucifer looked at Chloe in which he leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows on the table as his hands were clasped together in front of him. "Dete- Chloe.. I know things have been a bit… out of the ordinary lately and I feel like you are still a bit cautious about me leaving LA again." Lucifer said and Chloe looked at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap and soon saw another hand lay on the table, signaling for her to hold and she instantly stopped the fidgeting, placing her palm on his. Chloe looked up and into his gaze as he smiled slightly, he rubbed his thumb in continuous circles on the back of her palm. "I just want to let you know that you don't have to worry about that anymore." His hand left hers and she instantly missed his warmth but he digged inside his suit jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. Her heart dropped and only can assume what he might ask her. 

"This, Detective-" He said as he opened the box which revealed an onyx ring with a gold crown like setting in which the diamond was in the shape of an oval. "Is a ring I made personally. Before you get your knickers in a twist, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring of sorts, that's what you humans call it I suppose." Chloe had her hand on her chest as she saw the black diamond shine in the moonlight. It was a very beautiful ring and almost looked similar to the onyx ring Lucifer has. "I made this ring when I was in hell, I used some of the ashes from hell to create the onyx diamond. It took a lot of time to make but I can certainly say it was all worth it." Lucifer smiled at Chloe and saw a tear falling down her beautiful face. He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away from her face as she leaned into his touch. "I promise you Chloe... I will always be with you no matter what and I will try my best to never return back to hell. My father would have to come down and drag me back with his bare hands." Chloe laughed with Lucifer. She just stared at him in awe. "It's such a beautiful ring Lucifer. Thank you." She said, he handed the box to her and watched Chloe as she stared at the ring up close. She carefully took the ring out of the box and held it with the tips of her fingers. 

“Lucifer.. You really didn't have to do this." Chloe said but he quickly responded, "I know. But I wanted to. I wanted something to resemble our connection with each other and this was something I thought of when I was down there." She stared at the ring for a little while longer until she slipped it on her right middle finger, the same place where Lucifer had his ring. Lucifer saw this and smiled lovingly at her that they will forever be connected this way, no matter how life turns out in the end, they were meant for each other. 

Chloe stared at the ring more, she still was unable to believe this was real. Lucifer really gave her a ring. She sighed lovingly and thought about how he really, even in pain and in the worst place imaginable, he still thought of her and made this for her. He truly was one of a kind. Lucifer stood up and Chloe frowned at that and then relaxed her expression when he walked over to her and extended his hand “Come with?” He asked and she nodded, standing and giving him the hand that had the ring to stand up. They walked together to the balcony and looked up at the stars, Lucifer a bit hesitant to hold or interlock their fingers until Chloe did it herself, looking up at Lucifer and him looking down at their hands. “Seriously… thank you. It really means a lot” Chloe said, lifting his gaze to hers with her thumb in his chin. They looked into each other's eyes. 

Lucifer breathed in “Can we-” he asked and Chloe chuckled out and nodded, turning her body to him and him to her. They both leaned in and put their foreheads together, smiling to each other. That's when Chloe caught Lucifer off guard and connected their lips. Lucifer smiled into their kiss as if everything in the world just had gotten better, and if fact it did for them. The kiss sparked fireworks in them. It was passionate and calm, something Lucifer never dealt with before but certainly got used to it. They parted as in fact, humans and well the devil needs air to breathe. Their foreheads touched as they listened to each other's breathing. Their hearts were pounding in their chest, finally not afraid anymore of their feelings. Lucifer and Chloe sighed in relief that they were finally back to being whatever it was that they were before. If someone told Lucifer that he was going to fall in love with a human, he would have laughed at them and made Maze deal with them later. But he's actually happy again as he stood here, with the love of his life. Chloe lifted her head and turned around, facing towards the LA skyline as she pressed her back towards his front and he hugged her from behind. His arms wrapped around her stomach and her hands laid on top of his. They swayed back and forth slowly to the sound of silence. Lucifer rested his head on the right side of her shoulder and she leaned her head on his. She could feel his heartbeat on her back and she just sighed, taking it all in. Who knew the devil could fall in love? 

The next day unfortunately came and they were both at work. Chloe had been putting away some paperwork when she glanced at her hand and smiled at the ring in her finger. It reminded her of how after the kiss they cuddled on the sofa and spoke until midnight came around. She remembers Lucifer offering to take her home and her wanting to stay and so she did. She spent the night at his penthouse and slept together but in a wholesome way. They weren't still sleeping together, if you know what I mean, yet. 

Her thoughts suddenly got invaded by a screech to her side, making her turn and see Ella rushing to take her hand “Oh my gosh! What is this?? Girl, explain!” Ella said and Chloe sighed “Luci-” Chloe started and Ella screamed, jumping around while still holding Chloe’s hand “NO WAY! No way- No WAY!!” Ella exclaimed “He gave this to you?? Are you guys getting married? Oh my GOSH can I be the bridesmaid?” Ella kept asking continuously and Chloe laughed and shook her head “No, Ella, it’s not a marriage ring. It’s a promise ring. We’re not there yet…” she said and sighed with a smile “Honestly you look happier than when…. you know who, gave you a ring” Ella said and winked. Chloe opened her eyes wider to express her slight shame but also laughed “Yeah well- you already know how I feel about that” Chloe said and took her hand back, Ella sitting next to her “Was it last night? Did you guys go on a date or something?” Ella asked, still looking at the ring from a far now. “Yes, we did. But at his penthouse” Chloe answered and started typing stuff on her computer “Oh? Did you… you know” Ella asked and elbowed her side, making Chloe chuckle and shake her head “Gosh no, I didn't even think of that.” She said and then turned to Ella “Should've we?” She asked and then Lucifer joined in “Should've who what? Is there a new case?” He said, sitting on Chloe’s desk and smiling. “Nothing! Just… girl talk” Chloe said and Ella looked between them with a smirk “Well! I’m on my way. I’ll let you um.. do your thing” She said as she awkwardly walked away.

Lucifer saw her walk away and sighed, his smile still remaining “Anyways! What are we doing today, Detective?” Lucifer asked and Chloe looked up at him and then down at her computer “You mean what I’m gonna be doing. And that is work. Have a few files I need to re-order due to new evidence and you.. you can go home” she said and looked up at him again, a pout on her face and then a smile. “Well, I could help!” Lucifer said and stood up, sitting on the chair Ella had been before. “I love that, Lucifer, but I would like these files to be filed correctly” she said and grabbed some tape, putting it on her hand and then taping some papers together. Lucifer sighed in defeat “Do call me if there’s a new case” Lucifer said and stood up. He then noticed the ring on Chloe’s finger and smiled “Looks good on you, by the way” he said and Chloe looked up at him in confusion and then smiled “Oh! Yeah, it does” she replied, putting her hand on top of the one with the ring and playing with the ring a bit “I’ll see you at the new case” she said, smiling at him. Lucifer thought of kissing her cheek before leaving but hesitated and walked off instead, thinking she wouldn't want PDA. 

Back at the penthouse, Lucifer walked in through the elevator and went straight to the bar. He poured his signature whiskey and heard a flap of wings from behind. "Ah Amenadiel! Miss me already?" Lucifer said but still didn't turn around. "Well brother, thought you would have known it was your own twin trying to sneak up on you." Michael said and Lucifer turned around at the speed of light, almost knocking his glass off the counter as he stood facing his brother, Michael. "What on earth are you doing, well, on earth?" Lucifer said as Michael flexed his shoulders to make his brown and black wings disappear. He walked inside the penthouse like he owned the place. Michael was wearing a gold raincoat. He also had some chains on his arms, mostly for detail than from him being imprisoned of sorts. 

“Well, you may have heard of a… few unfortunate events here in LA” Michael started, putting his hand on his hip and looking at Lucifer in a defiant tone. “So it’s true then, you admit it?” Lucifer asked, giving his look-alike brother a menacing glance. “Admit to what? I didn't say I did it” Michael said and scoffed, a smirk on his face “But I can tell you one thing… I see why you’re so invested in, being around them” Michael said, turning around and walking towards the balcony. “You have no idea what you’re doing, Michael. I advise you to stop” Lucifer said, stomping over with anger on his face. “You do realize it’s against Dad’s rules to kill humans?” Lucifer added and Michael spun around and laughed “Really? You want to talk about what’s against the rules, Lucifer?” Michael said in a mocking way, emphasizing Lucifer’s name. That made Lucifer growl. “Yes, I am. You wouldn't want the same fate as mine thanks to ignorant actions, now would you?” Lucifer threatened, making Michael’s smile fade. “Of course not. I never want to be like you. You really want me to stop killing, and actually not really I only convinced them to do it themselves, while you’re here smuggling with them and doing sinful things?” Michael argued, making Lucifer laugh “Why should I care about sinful acts, I just came from hell it’s not that big of a deal. But you, brother, you’re father’s messenger! You have a job. A place in The Silver City.” Lucifer said, Michael glaring at him “You should be the one worried about what your consequences will be. Not me.” Lucifer finished, turning around to ignore Michael’s dead glares. 

“So you’re saying you can play with humans because you were a disappointment to us and fell and since I’m still loyal to my father I cannot? What kind of mindset is that?” Michael said. That threw Lucifer off. Not only did he call Lucifer a disappointment and reminded him of his fall, but he didn't even acknowledge God as Lucifer’s dad. Lucifer turned around and looked at Michael, his red eyes making an appearance. “You will not speak to me this way! I will not allow you to come to my home and tell me what I am and what I’m not!” Lucifer shouted, his hands turning into fists. Michael sneered and walked towards Lucifer, standing a few inches away from him. “You look all intimidating from afar but… would you actually dare to touch an angel?” Michael asked, yet again reminding Lucifer what he wasn't. 

Lucifer inhaled sharply and took a step away, hitting Michael’s shoulder with his “It’s not about looking intimidating, it’s about warning you” Lucifer said in defense, grabbing his cup of whiskey. “Right, warn me of what?” Michael said in mock. “You continue with the humans, go ahead. But earth has their own rules and I will not hesitate to arrest you” Lucifer said, thinking how punishment from hell never worked on the worst of the worst humans, and how he kept being reminded of Chloe’s words in hell. “Oh, I’m so scared! What will those pesky humans do? Lock me in a cell for a few years?” Michael said, and Lucifer gulped. “Yes, they will. And you won’t be able to proceed with father’s work” Lucifer said and Michael laughed, walking to the balcony in plans of leaving “Right right! Of course. It’ll be so bad that I, with more strength than any human, will be able to free myself at any time. So scary” Michael said and Lucifer looked up “We already have a file on you. So I assure you, better start making friends at local prisons” Lucifer joked and Michael looked at him before leaving “Yeah, make me”. Those were the last words Lucifer heard from him as he flew away. He hated that he had this issue. Just after having such an amazing night with Chloe. Michael clearly was here only to joke around, but killing humans was crossing the line. He knew he must've sounded ridiculous trying to scare Michael with human rules, but that meant Michael would strike again, and God would surely do something about that. Soon Lucifer's phone rang in his pocket, he quickly dug it out and the Caller ID showed 'The Detective'. He quickly swiped right on his phone and put it up to his ear. "Well hello Detective! Another case I presume?" He asked and waited for her response, "Yep, I'll send you the address and we can meet over there. See you in a bit Lucifer." Lucifer could tell she was smiling through her phone and said a quick goodbye to her. He drowned the last bit of his whiskey and rushed out of his penthouse to meet Chloe. 

Lucifer had to re-check that the address was right because when he arrived, there were no cops and no crime tapes around indicating a murder had happened. He thought that maybe Chloe could've messed up? But right when he was about to call her, he saw her standing outside the place. Lucifer smiled but frowned at the same time, getting out of his corvette “Detective! I thought there was a case?” He asked, closing the car’s door and walking towards Chloe. “Ah well.. I might've.. planned something instead” she said and gave Lucifer a bit of a mischievous smile. Lucifer chuckled at that “Oh? You know you could've just told me” He said and Chloe scoffed “That would've ruined the surprise! Now, come on. Let's go”.

Lucifer followed Chloe inside this really old looking shop that was clearly modern but with old antics for details. Chloe loved coming here, it was like a small supermarket with homemade foods and organic products. They promoted and helped local businesses by selling their stuff at the shop, which made everything seem and look authentic. Lucifer walked down the small aisles and saw all the cute wrappings around bags and the logos on everything. Chloe had walked over to this showcase area where they had just made foods. Usually this place made daily menus and you could choose from the variety of fresh foods. That's what Chloe came here for. Lucifer had been following Chloe around, not really knowing much of this place or even being in one like it before. Chloe turned around to him as he stared at all the foods and plates inside the showcase. “I was thinking about getting tuna sandwiches and the fruit salad?” Chloe suggested, seeing how Lucifer was genuinely curious to taste everything in the store. She smiled at his curiosity and looked at the man behind the showcase “We’ll take those” she pointed at the things she was staring at and he then turned to her “Are you buying me these?” He asked, a bit shocked. “Of course I am, I’m not gonna make you pay for a surprise I planned” she said and walked over to where they had the drink machines and all. “Iced tea?” She looked at Lucifer and he nodded, being ok with whatever. “I’d say whiskey but I’m pretty sure they don't have a whiskey dispenser anywhere here” Lucifer joked and Chloe laughed, putting their stuff in a bag “Well, they do sell wine. Wanna check?” Chloe suggested. Lucifer nodded and they went to the wine racks, seeing all the different brands and logos. Lucifer grabbed a bottle and showed it to Chloe “I helped this man begin his business” he said as he looked at the bottle with nostalgia “You did?? What exactly did you do?” Chloe asked as she got closer to him to look at the bottle. Lucifer looked down at her and smiled, looking back at the bottle “Well, I spoke to some friends and suggested they did wine testing together and whatever happened afterwards happened and look at him now” he explained, putting the bottle back. Chloe took it and smiled “Let’s buy it then”. 

Lucifer and Chloe left the marketplace and decided to head to the beach for a little lunch picnic. The beach was close to the market so they decided to walk there. The beach seemed familiar to him until it rang a bell. This was the beach where Chloe kissed him for the first time. His heart warmed up and felt Chloe's hand intertwine with his as they walked closer. Lucifer had the wine and two glasses with his socks and shoes in his hands while Chloe held her socks and shoes and as well the sandwiches. The sand was warm and soft from what Lucifer could tell and could feel his feet sinking into the ground with every step he took, trying not to fall. They didn't have a blanket so Lucifer laid his jacket on the ground, he was going to slightly regret it but in the end, it was all worth it for her. They sat and talked while finishing their lunch. Lucifer was happy he got to spend the day with Chloe after the Michael incident but he didn't want to ruin it by bringing it up. He was going to tell her sooner or later but, now wasn't the time to ruin the moment. They talked more and Lucifer decided to ask an important question, "So Detective, how is that offspring of yours?" Lucifer said as he looked over to Chloe while his hands were behind him on the sand and was propping him up. "Well she starts middle school this year and she's been really excited about it. She has been talking to me more frequently about problems so otherwise she is fine." Chloe smiled while she sat criss crossed on his jacket. "Well that's good. I have to say that I did miss her quite a bit while I was down there." Lucifer looked at his feed, wiggling them as he tried to get the sand off between his toes. Chloe's heart melted but also saddened. She was forever grateful that he still thought about her but was said that he was just down there all alone. Chloe pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she turned her body to lay her head on his lap, facing the sun. Her eyes were closed and just listened to the waves crashing against the shore as well as Lucifer's breathing. She felt Lucifer shift his weight and his hand was brushing her hair away from her face. Chloe smiled and just decided to live in the moment. 

Lucifer looked at how peaceful Chloe looked, the sun doing her well, emphasizing her features. Literally making her glow. If there was anything Lucifer loved the most, it was Chloe, and he would never get tired of admitting it. “Detective..” Lucifer started, making Chloe open one eye to look up at Lucifer. She hummed in response and Lucifer breathed in before speaking “Well.. I was thinking..” he started, clearly trying to find the best words to use “You know.. there was a time where I questioned myself if I was…” he started, tilting his head back and sighing and coming back to speak “Boyfriend material.” He finished. Chloe opened both eyes now and frowned with a smile “So?” She asked, wanting to know where he was going with this. “Well- wouldn't want to ruin this perfect moment with stories about exes but, when I started calling myself Eve’s boyfriend, it felt nice in the beginning.” He said and then tried to fix it, stuttering “I mean not- dating her I mean- being called her boyfriend. Like- the label itself.” He said. And Chloe sat up to look at him better, sitting in front of him “Yeah? What are you getting at?” She asked, curious. She also was nervous, what if he was about to say he didn't want to be her boyfriend or something. She bit her lip as she waited for him to continue. “I was thinking that perhaps.. I’d like to be called your boyfriend as well” he said. Chloe smiled and nodded. “So you're saying you want to officially be in a relationship with me?” She asked, Lucifer looking at her and trying to seem as serious as he could “Yes, if you’ll have me” he said. Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss him, him taking one of his hands off the sand to cup her cheek. Which, by the way, was a mistake. Because by doing so, he lost balance and fell back, taking Chloe with him. They both laughed at that, the sun shining through Chloe’s hair as Lucifer stared up at her. Chloe kept laughing at what just happened, opening her eyes to look down at Lucifer. He must've have gotten lost in her gaze because right before she could say anything to him, he smiled at her and sighed. The three words slipping from his mouth from how awestruck he was from Chloe’s beauty. Chloe’s expression changed immediately, looking at him in shock. Lucifer then came back into his senses and realized what he just did. He just told Chloe “I love you”. He was about to explain himself when Chloe replied “I love you too, Lucifer”. Lucifer looked up at her with literal stars in his eyes, the same smile he had shown her the first time appearing yet again, just that this time it was with pure and only happiness. They kissed again, Chloe’s hair probably getting filled with sand from leaning down to Lucifer, who was resting on the sand. This day took quite so many turns, but it was probably the best for both of them. Ella would surely flip in her boots when she hears about this.

Lucifer and Chloe walked back to the car hand in hand when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took her hand from his, already missing the warmth of his hand to grab her phone and looking at the caller ID before she swiped right. She put the phone up to her ear and spoke. "Decker" She said, she listened to Dan on the phone and said that a new body just dropped. She sighed and ended the call once she was finished. Lucifer looked at her with eager eyes as she smiled in return. "New case. We can get a head start today so we could come back on Monday with an idea of the case. Sounds good?" Chloe said and Lucifer nodded at her. "Well that sounds splendid Detective, guess I have to be by your side for the rest of the day." He said the last bit sarcastically and laughed when she punched him in the arm, rubbing at the sting and making his injury sound far worse than it was. They had smiles on both of their faces and got into their separate cars to head back to the precinct. 

Chloe and Lucifer arrived at the precinct and walked into Ella’s lab, seeing Ella and Dan inside. “Ok so, I’m running analytics right now but from what we know this guy right here was killed by a shot wound” Ella explained, taking a file to show Chloe the close up pictures of the wounds. “Also- he seemed like he was strangled before he was shot-” she added, pointing at his neck “It’s weird how he has this mark here, I ran a search to see if I could find anything similar to it but there's nothing on the system” Ella finished, making Lucifer perk up “What mark?” He asked, walking around the table and seeing the pictures of his neck. “jou gevang” Lucifer read. Ella and Chloe looked at him in shock, not thinking he’d recognize the lettering “Wait you know what it means?” Ella asked and Chloe looked at him “Is it a sentence or something?” Chloe added, Dan was too busy putting some clues together than when he looked up and saw everyone staring at Lucifer he frowned “What? What did I miss?” Dan said. Lucifer clenched his jaw and nodded “Yes, it’s more a frase than a sentence. It means caught you… but.. in demon language” he explained and Ella laughed “Demon language?? Is that like, egyptian or something?” She joked because she didn't think demon language was real. Chloe’s expression didn't seem as confused now, she was scared. “Lucifer… you said-” She started and Lucifer looked at her “I know but I’m sure it's not that type of issue. I shouldn't have let him get away” He said and Chloe grabbed his arm and led him outside, leaving Ella confused about what the banter was about. 

“What do you mean I shouldn't have let him get away? You spoke to your brother?” Chloe asked and Lucifer nodded and scratched his temple “Yes I did. He came by Lux and we chatted.” He explained and Chloe looked at him in disbelief “Well why didn't you tell me? Did he hurt you?” She asked him and looked at him worriedly “No, of course not. I didn't tell you because.. well I didn’t want to ruin our date” He said, sighing. “So it happened today?” She asked and Lucifer scoffed in frustration “Yes! Right when you called me for that fake case I had finished talking with him” he said and Chloe felt bad. “At least you guys didn't fight, right?” She asked him. “Not physically but we did argue. He’s too fessed up on what is right and what isn't and, finding loopholes to mess with me. He’s only here to have fun but, his term of fun is by convincing humans to do things he can’t do. Because if he did he… he would turn like me” Lucifer ranted, sitting down on a chair and fixing his hair to calm himself down. Chloe pulled him close and hugged him, while he sat and she stood. His face was basically shoved to her stomach while she played with his hair to keep him chill. “I’m sorry that happened.. you had to hold onto that all day because of me” Chloe said and Lucifer looked up “What? No, it’s fine, dear. I.. his words don’t affect me. What are the possibilities of what he’ll do out of fun” he explained and Chloe looked down at him, cupping his face with both hands “It’ll be alright ok? And if it’s any consolation, becoming more like you would probably do him a favor” she said, smiling. He knew that she meant well with that. That she probably meant him from now. But Michael only knew rebel, ruler of hell Lucifer. Not Lucifer after meeting Chloe Lucifer. So when Michael said he didn't want to become like him, he probably meant the disaster and chaos side of Lucifer from before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Its already written as well so please do let us know your thoughts! We'd love to go through them.


End file.
